


Honeypie

by auravere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Slice of Life, kuroo making a fool of himself, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auravere/pseuds/auravere
Summary: It’s not like anyone’s written the manual on ‘The Perks of Dating Your Best Friend’, but if Kuroo were to do so, he would certainly include an entire chapter on just the comfort of Kenma’s presence alone. It’s not the cure to all the bullshit he’s experienced this week but it’s certainly a start.--Or, Kuroo and Kenma cheer each other up without even realizing.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107
Collections: Among Friends Server Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Honeypie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day Sabs!! I hope you enjoy this bit of post-timeskip kuroken slice of life :)

Kuroo can feel the wound up tension in his muscles begin to dissipate as he slips his key into the lock of his apartment door on Friday evening. Even as he steps into the quiet of the apartment, he feels himself begin to shed some of the weight of his heavy week. Just existing in the same space as Kenma provides him with a relief that he never knew came along with dating someone. It’s not like anyone’s written the manual on ‘The Perks of Dating Your Best Friend’, but if Kuroo were to do so, he would certainly include an entire chapter on just the comfort of Kenma’s presence alone. It’s not the cure to all the bullshit he’s experienced this week but it’s certainly a start.

He’d learned early on in his career with the Japan Volleyball Association that you can never please everyone, but it doesn’t make a week like the one he’s had feel any less like a failure. It turns out that no matter what choices you make, someone will always be disappointed and some choices, though necessary, will disappoint a lot of people. 

He resists the urge to call out that he’s home. Kenma reminded him this morning that he’s doing a 24 hour charity stream and Kuroo won’t be able to get him alone for another twelve hours at best.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips without permission. His heart squeezes at the thought that all he really wants is to climb into bed with his boyfriend and forget everything that’s happened this week. Nothing makes rude clients disappear like the therapy of running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. And yet, Kuroo knows that he has absolutely no reason to be annoyed by Kenma’s busy schedule. He’s simply doing his job, it’s a part of the career path he chose. But Kuroo also knows that he is a weak man, and he wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to be in their bed, waiting for Kuroo to climb in after a tough week.

Instead, he shuffles into the kitchen, where he finds a plate of takeout leftovers with his name on it on the counter. It’s a small gesture, but the fact that Kenma still thinks of him in the middle of a 24 hour stream, and after the day he’s had, means Kuroo has to take a moment to recompose himself.

He puts the plate of food in the microwave and fills two glasses with water while he waits. Kenma has a bad habit of forgetting to stay hydrated during longer streams and Kuroo knows the ‘Kenma mood’ that dehydration brings on. It’s a lot of pouting and huffing, and generally doesn’t make for good viewing content. (At least, that’s probably the public opinion. Kuroo would happily watch Kenma livestream his commentary on paint drying, but he knows he’s biased.)

He carries the glass of water down the hallway to Kenma’s streaming room and taps on the door before entering. Kenma’s gaze is fixated on the game playing on the screen in front of him. The light of his monitor highlights the gold glimmer of his eyes and for a moment, they flicker to the door where they catch hold of Kuroo’s gaze. It’s only a fraction of a second before they zero back in on the screen in front of him, but Kuroo knows Kenma has clocked his tired mood by the slight shift in his body language.

“I’m going to take a five minute ad break.” Kenma says while Kuroo walks the glass of water over to his desk. “The mods will put the charity link in the chat again, so you can use the break to donate if you want.”

Kenma clicks a few more times before he pulls his headset off and looks up at Kuroo.

“You didn’t have to take the break.” Kuroo says, setting the glass down. “I was just bringing you some water.”

“I know.” Kenma responds and then tips his head up in a gesture that Kuroo recognizes as a silent request for a kiss. Kuroo bites back the smile that tries to surface any time Kenma outwardly asks for affection, and he bends down to press their lips together. It’s a short kiss but Kuroo feels another layer of stress fall from his shoulders regardless.

“Did you see the food I left out?” Kenma asks.

“Yeah, it’s in the microwave now.” As if on cue, the microwave beeps. Kenma follows Kuroo into the kitchen and sits with him while he starts to eat. They’re only able to sit together for a few minutes before Kenma has to return to his stream, and they just make small talk, but Kuroo thinks it’s worth it, nonetheless.

The minute he’s done eating, Kuroo feels the exhaustion of his week creeping back into his bones, and he makes his way through his bedtime routine as quickly as possible. As soon as he’s in bed, he finds himself navigating on autopilot to Kenma’s stream on his phone. It’s a bit of a guilty pleasure he’s developed over the last few weeks. If Kenma is doing a late night stream, he’ll use the streams as white noise while he falls asleep. He usually has no idea what’s going on in the game he’s playing unless it’s something like The Sims or Animal Crossing, but he’s not watching for the gameplay anyways. Instead, he lets the calm of Kenma’s commentary soothe his brain into a relaxed state.

As Kuroo is just on the verge of sleep that night, his mind catches on something Kenma is saying.

“Yeah, I guess everyone kind of has that person they consider their rock. Like someone they couldn’t live without. I mean we’ve been best friends since we were kids, so I never really thought of it that way but yeah, he’s that person for me.” A pause. “Hey, I know you’re all taking advantage of the fact that I’ve been streaming for fourteen hours and I have no filter.” Another longer pause. “Mmm, but I really do love him.”

A full, genuine smile cracks Kuroo’s face and he falls asleep thinking that while nothing can replace actually being able to cuddle Kenma after a tough week, this comes pretty close.

* * *

Kenma sleeps for approximately 14 hours after he completes his 24 hour stream at 10 am the next morning. He doesn’t even remember speaking to Kuroo on his way to faceplanting in their bed, although he’s certain he said something. When he wakes up, it’s midnight and the apartment is empty. He fights through the disorienting feeling of waking up in the middle of the night and reaches groggily for his phone. The first thing he sees is a series of texts from Kuroo. 

**From Kuro:**

_Good morning sleepy head! Although it’ll probably still be night when you wake up…_

**From Kuro:**

_I don’t know if you remember that Bokuto’s birthday party is tonight. I figured you’d much rather keep sleeping than get dragged out to a club so you can thank me for that later (☞_ _ﾟ_ _∀_ _ﾟ_ _)☞_

 **From Kuro:**

_If you wake up hungry you should eat the leftovers in the fridge and NOT just go straight for the sweets drawer._

**From Kuro:**

_But I know you’ll do that anyways so at least eat SOME of the actual food? Because you love me?_

**From Kuro:**

_Anyways, I’m not sure if you’ll be awake when I get home but if you’re not here’s your good morning kiss_ (*^3^)/~☆

Kenma reads through the texts, rolling his eyes when Kuroo calls him out for his bad eating habits. Then he types out a response.

**From Kenma:**

_I’m awake. I already ate a whole bag of sour patch kids and nothing else._

He’s not really hungry though, and even the thought of playing more video games seems like too much work after streaming for 24 hours. Still, he musters up every bit of energy he’s got to get out of bed. There’s not really a point in getting changed out of his pajamas in the middle of the night, so instead he just grabs one of Kuroo’s sweatshirts and shuffles into the living room, where he slips under the kotatsu and fights the urge to take a nap.

He’s only done a few 24 hour streams but he’s already remembering why he really hates them. He’s always left feeling burnt out and heavy for the few days it takes to recover, and the burn out makes him second guess his own ability as a streamer. After a few minutes of staring at a game on his phone without actually playing, he finds himself thinking back to moments in the stream that he knows must have been incredibly dull. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he really doesn’t understand why anyone would watch him, never mind pay to subscribe to him. 

At that moment, Kenma’s phone buzzes in his hand with a notification from Kuroo.

**From Kuro:**

_Kenma!!!!_

**From Kuro:**

_You’re awake!!!!!_

Kenma watches as the three dots that indicate that Kuroo is typing dance across the screen.

**From Kuro:**

_I’m coming home right now!!!!!!!!!_

Kenma can tell from the increasing number of exclamation points in each consecutive text that Kuroo is not sober, although he’s probably not too drunk either since his spelling is holding up.

 **From Kenma:**

_Okay. But if you’re not careful, soon your messages will be more exclamation points than actual content._

**From Kuro:**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I lov eyou!!!!!!!!!!_

Kenma snorts and rolls his eyes. Perhaps he needs to revise his earlier calculation of Kuroo’s intoxication level, although it probably doesn’t matter what state he’s in since Kenma’s bad mood has already started to improve just at the thought of Kuroo being home soon.

Not more than 20 minutes after he’s received the texts, Kenma hears Kuroo at the door. Well, more specifically what he hears is the lock clicking, the door opening, and then a string of mumbles. It takes a moment for Kenma to realize that Kuroo is singing to himself, but there’s no time to determine what he’s singing, because the minute Kuroo steps out of the genkan and catches sight of Kenma, he stops short.

“Kenma!” Kuroo gasps with a goofy smile, almost as if he had forgotten that Kenma would be in their shared apartment.

“That’s my name.” Kenma replies dryly, but he can’t help the smile that makes its way to his face.

As Kuroo laughs and makes his way over to the kotatsu, Kenma is able to determine that he is definitely drunk, but not wasted. After seeing Kuroo drink many times in his life, Kenma has documented the different levels of drunk that Kuroo can reach. Most of the times he drinks, he ends up even more clingy and affectionate than usual, but from what Kenma can tell, Kuroo is currently in the slightly more rare silly stage. His energy is infectious and Kenma feels his bad mood improve even further.

When Kuroo reaches the kotatsu, he crouches down for a kiss that Kenma meets easily.

“How many drinks did you have at the party?” Kenma asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Who, me? I’ve never had a sip of alcohol in my life.” Kuroo says, placing a hand dramatically over his heart as he feigns innocence. The gesture knocks him slightly off balance and he falls out of his squat and onto his ass with zero grace.

“Mhmm” Kenma hums, instinctively reaching out a hand that Kuroo uses to right himself.

“Oh look, Zelda came to welcome me home.” Kuroo’s attention has already moved on to the next thing in his field of view, which in this case is their calico cat, who is snuggled on a heating pad next to the kotatsu, and most definitely has not noticed Kuroo’s return. Kuroo nuzzles his face into the cat for a moment, and Kenma hears him pick up the song he’d been singing to himself earlier when he got home.

“Ooh girl, don’t you stop, don’t you stop till you get enough hon-“ Kuroo sings, a little more clearly this time. At the start of the next line, he turns his whole body around to sing to Kenma with a ridiculous smirk on his face. “Oh honey, honeypie, honey honey honeypie.” Kuroo shimmies his shoulders to his own beat and points to Kenma as he serenades him. Kenma can’t help but find the entire performance extremely amusing, hiding an uninvited smile behind a hand and looking away. Kuroo can’t, under any circumstances, find out that Kenma actually finds his silly drunk stage endearing.

Kuroo continues to sing his song, moving further and further into Kenma’s space until Kenma is forced to shift onto his back, allowing Kuroo to hover over him. Kenma can’t hold back anymore and finds himself genuinely laughing as Kuroo mixes up lyrics and grinds his hips in a clumsy attempt at seduction.

“Are you even singing a real song?” Kenma huffs out through a traitorous chuckle.

“Yes!” Kuroo pretends to be affronted by the question. “It played at the club and it made me think of you, because honeypie is like apple pie. And apple pie always makes me think of you.”

“Oh.” Kenma responds, intelligently.

“So now it’s been stuck in my head ever since.” Kuroo continues. He leans down to place a soft kiss on Kenma’s forehead as he threads his fingers into his loose hair. “I missed you.”

Kenma huffs out a laugh. _So we’ve made it to the clingy drunk stage_ , he thinks. “It’s only been thirty-six hours, Kuro.”

Kuroo whines a little but he seems to be too busy settling his full body weight on top of Kenma to really put up much of a fight.

“Thirty-six hours is too many hours.” Kuroo finally responds as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Kenma’s neck. Usually, Kenma would complain about Kuroo falling asleep while half crushing him, but right now, he’s content to just enjoy the proximity to his boyfriend. A moment later when Kuroo begins to snore lightly, Kenma pulls his phone back out and returns to his game. The burn out he’d been feeling earlier has completely disappeared thanks to his boyfriends’ antics and Kenma’s heart swells knowing that Kuroo is all his.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And a huge thank you to my beta-reader, Jenna ([ChaoticFriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/)) for helping me turn this around at lightning speed!!
> 
> Hang out with me on twitter: [@auraveres](https://twitter.com/auraveres)!


End file.
